Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor processing and more particularly relates to digital processing equipment for customizable delivery of processing substances to a semiconductor substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Equipment that is used for processing cores or external layers for semiconductor substrates, such as printed circuit boards or flex cables, typically process the entire surface area of a core or external layer uniformly. However, there are situations where it is preferential to process a portion of the core or external layer under a different condition, or not process a portion at all.